Life Note Christmas
by CSMichaelis
Summary: L and Light prepare to celebrate their first Christmas together, goes along with my story Life Note. Possible one shot
1. Chapter 1

Light gazed around the attic, shoving aside stacks of boxes. He could faintly hear Watari moving about on the floor below him.

"Have you found it,Light?" The old man called.

"Not yet, I'm still looking, there's a lot of boxes up here." Light replied.

"Yes,Well I'm fairly sure you'll find it in the back somewhere." Light sighed heavily,staring at the tower of boxes in front of him.

"This is going to take til next Christmas." Light grumbled to himself.

"I highly doubt that," L said, joining him. "It's the only long box up here." Light smiled.

"I've been up here all morning going through Christmas boxes and-"

"Then you're not looking hard enough. I can see it from here."L moved to the long white box,pushing it toward Light who crossed his arms.

" only because I cleared the way for you." He teased. L gave him a sideways glance as he continued to the stairs,dragging the object with him. Light reached out, pulling the dark haired man close.

"I love you." Light said softly, kissing L lovingly. When the kiss was broken, the detective rested his head on Light's shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Our first Christmas together, it's going to be amazing."

"It will be quite a change,Watari and I usually have the day to ourselves. One of our traditions is Watari reading Christmas stories to the children."

"Which one was your favorite?" Light asked.

"I had many. Watari has always been kind to me, he used to make up stories only for me. I recall one about an elf who was no bigger than a person's thumb who achieved great things when everyone around him thought it impossible. These stories were very special to me and taught me many lessons. I was a bit small for my age at that point."

"Well,you are his son,what father wouldn't want to encourage their child to succeed?" L pulled away,turning back to the box.

"We should bring this to Watari. I'll come back to get the decorations." He said taking hold of the box and beginning to pull it down the stairs carefully. Light took the other end of the box and the two carried it down to the living room.

Watari met them at the doorway.

"I see you've found the tree at last. He said. " Take it over there to the corner and get the branches ready, Love, that's your job,Light,you and I will untangle the Christmas lights and bring down the train.

"...Will you set up the town as well?" L asked.

"Of course, I thought maybe you would like to help with it." L opened the box pulling out the tree.

"I would like that very much."

"We used to have a train around our tree." Light said. "We had a dog when I was little, it ran around the tree trying to get the train and been it finally did it chewed one of the wheels off and ate one of the cars." L sighed heavily.

"What's wrong,Love?" L didn't reply.

"When L came into my care,I had a dog. German Shepard. Love wasn't sure what to make of Watson at first, but it wasn't long before they became inseparable. Watson was an excellent guard dog and would follow Love anywhere."

"I hate to ask but what happened to him?" Light moved closer to L.

"He got old,got sick and just before we came here in Japan, Love had to say goodbye to him. He did live beyond his expectancy but it's never easy to say a final goodbye to ones we love." Watari explained.

"I'm sorry, Love. It must've been hard for you." Light comforted.

"It still is." L continued to unbend the branches.

"Maybe you should think about a new dog,we could get-"

"No. No more pets." L said softly.

"I understand. We don't have to." Light pulled him close.

"Light, I forgot to ask you but I was thinking that we should ask your family over for Christmas, is there anything specific I should make for them?"

"Are you sure you're both okay with this,I mean I know it's been a huge adjustment to make, a new place, new house,it'll be great to have everyone together but I don't want you to feel like you have to do all this."_

"Your family has welcomed me with kindness and not a second thought. After all have done I didn't deserve such a welcome. Your father particularly has every right to hate me."

"Dad doesn't hate you,Love. He never did, he just didn't like some of the methods that were used. If he hated you, he wouldn't have supported our relationship." Light said. "Mom and Sayu love you, but don't push yourself if you need more time, they understand."

"I told you,I will never try to keep you from them. it wouldn't be fair to ask you to chose to be away from them when they live so close. It seems like a good way to thank them,to have them over." Light kissed L lightly.

"Thank you, I know you have a lot going on right now, it means a lot to me." L rested his head on Light's shoulder.

"You've given me so many gifts all ready, " he whispered. "You gave me a second chance, stayed here with me, now you're doing your best to step out of your comfort zone for me. I haven't given you much of anything."

"In taking the chance I offered, you've given me more than you realize. The choice was there in front of you and you decided I meant more to you." L replied before quietly.

"Of course you do,you're my everything and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"These lights aren't going to untangle themselves." Watari called. "And the tree isn't going to put itself right."

"Yes,Watari." L said pulling away. Light smiled as he watched L get back to work. This,he thought was going to be an interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks great." Light said, watching L place the final house under the tree.

"Almost perfect." L replied, adjusting The tiny train station. He took a step back to admire his work. "Now Watari will set up the train. Any gifts will go under the tree Christmas eve. They make the town took crowded and even smaller than it actually is. " light nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they would...speaking of presents, I probably shouldn't ask, but I have no idea what to get you and Watari for Christmas.. Can you give me some ideas?" L shook his head.

"Watari is very difficult to shop for. What do you give a person who can buy whatever he wants for himself?"

" My dad's kind of like that,except it's more like he has pretty much everything already. What do you usually do? "

"I make him presents. Each one is made with love,and he seems to enjoy them. Though I admit that I have no idea what to do this year."

" Maybe we can head to the mall and look for some ideas,just the two of us. We don't get much time to ourselves. We're always around everyone else. Let's take the the opportunity, It can only help make the relationship stronger." L sighed.

"I don't like the mall. This time of year I am fairly sure it will be over crowded and_" Light pulled him close, resting his forehead against L's.

"I know you don't. I'm not fond of the idea either. If we go on a weekday, there won't be as many people. We can take our time, have some ice cream, there's a place that sells ice cream on top of a brownie, you'll love it. I'll be there the whole time and you won't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of you."

"You do know I can-" Light kissed him softly.

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to look after you too. It's part of being in love. Anyway, if I took you out and didn't look after you, Watari would probably shoot my face off." Light teased.

"That's ridiculous, Watari would never shoot your face off." L replied, pulling away slightly.

"You really don't think so?" Light asked skeptically.

"Of course not." This time it was L who pressed his lips to Light's briefly. "Watari aims a little higher." The dark haired man turned to walk away.

"Well that's comforting," Light commented sarcastically. L stopped, turning to him once again.

"Of course," L began thoughtfully. "You would be a special case. I'm sure he-"

"You love messing with me, don't you?" Without a word, L made his way into the hall. Light followed close behind.

"Hey, where are y-"

"I told you, Watari has to set up the train. We should let him know we've finished our part. Also, if you plan on taking a day off this week, it would be a good idea to let both Watari and your father know. Also, if you want just the two of us to go out, we will be needing transportation. Watari may let me take one of the cars." Light stopped.

"You can drive?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes Light. There are many things about me you have not yet discovered. Some you may never know."

"How many cars does Watari have exactly?"

"I myself don't know the exact number. He keeps them in various storage places. I don't ask to borrow them often as he usually takes me anywhere I ask. There's no guarantee I'll be able to talk him into it."

"If not, He'll drop us off, won't he?"

"That would be our next step. Especially during the holidays, with more people around, it can be unnerving. The best course of action would be to let me talk to him, be prepared, he may have a few words for you."

"Fair enough. We'll say...Wednesday. That way there's still a couple of days notice." Light suggested.

"Yes. It may take me about that long to convince Watari."

"I'll talk to Dad today, are you coming with me to visit them?" L sighed.

"Maybe next time, there is still so much to do." Light pulled him close.

"I understand. You have a lot going on. When I come back, I'll help you. You don't have to do it all on your own."

"I would appreciate it. Sometimes it is very difficult."

"I'm sure it is. You have me now, so it's not just the two of you. Whatever you need, just ask me. I love you."

"I love you too." L said, remaining still for a moment, leaning into the younger man.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably let me go, You're going to be late."

"Maybe, but I love being able to hold you like this. Mom and Dad are walking distance. We have time." Light tightened his grip. The peaceful moment was soon interrupted by Light's phone ringing. He released L with a frown pulling the device from his pocket.

"It's Sayu. I don't know why she can't wait until I get there." The younger man complained.

"You should answer it. It's probably best for you to go. I'll get as much done as I can. You and I can have some time together after dinner."

"I just wish we had a little more." Light kissed L softly.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." He added, walking past L, holding his phone to his ear. The dark haired man wandered into the kitchen where he found Watari seated at the table.

"The town is ready, Watari." The old man smiled.

"Good. I'll set up the train shortly. We'll get started on everything else after that and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"I would like that very much." L admitted, looking away from his handler briefly.

"Watari?"

"Yes, Love?"

"May I talk to you about something?" Watari pulled out the chair next to him.

"You know you can always come to me. Sit down, let's talk about it."


End file.
